


Aconite

by Nualie



Category: No Future (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, and it deserves fanfiction, but i love this comic, so have this random thing, very random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: A guest came over, but Andrew's shenanigans leave her alone with Aeon.—Fanfiction of NoFuture, an awesome comic that you can find on Tapas or Webtoons!





	Aconite

Aeon heard more than saw Andrew storm out of the apartment.

A high-pitched yelp. A door, slammed. There was a higher-pitched interjection, which was an actual child's voice, and another slam— he figured Era must have ran after him.

Which meant— in theory, Aeon was alone at home, but that couldn't be right. Why would Andrew run out like that? Especially after Era specifically instructed Aeon not to move from Andrew's room.

He set his book down, made his way to the living room and peeked through the door. There was someone he hadn't thought he would see— but this was perfect, wasn't it?

Lorelei sat on the couch, a thick book half open on her lap, like she'd been stunned halfway through closing it. "Oh, Aeon!" she greeted, "Hello there."

"Hello!" Era and Andrew were both gone, this was a perfect chance to spend time with her! "How come you're here?"

"Oh, at first I came to see Andrew," she said sheepishly, "but I think Era let me in without telling him. I was waiting for him to get home, but he ran right back out when he saw me."

...of course he did.

"Well, Era ran after him, so he will probably be brought back soon. You can wait here. I can stay with you for now."

"Aww, that's sweet of you!" She tapped the space next to her on the couch. "Why don't we read my book together? It has a lot of pictures."

"Sure," Aeon nodded, eagerly sitting next to her. He was a little bit surprised to see her with a book— she hadn't struck him as a bookish type, at all.

Lorelei flipped the book back to the first page of the section she had been reading. Her red hair bounced on her shoulders every time she moved— almost as if it had a life of its own, but that would be silly. She wasn't a gorgon or anything. "I'm supposed to read this for class, but it's actually pretty fun!" Oh, this explained that. "It's for english. We have to pick a monster and write a short story about it."

"A monster?"

Lorelei slipped her hand on the page and closed the book— the title, "Fantastic Beasts", was etched in golden letters on the cover. The cover itself was patterned to look like weathered leather, though the illusion was pretty weak since it was a normal cardboard cover. There was a cartoonish dragon under the title.

Lorelei smiled. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe she found the way he studied the cover funny.

She opened the book again. "Do you want to read about anything in particular?"

He shook his head, not really paying attention to the book anyway.

"Hmm..." She flipped to the index of the book. He followed the trail of her finger as it moved down the page, throwing names upon names away until one caught her eye. Her smiled widened... the air around her seemed to brighten ever so slightly. 

Aeon let his attention fall to what had her so excited. "Oh, I think you'll like this one! I hadn't heard of it, it's pretty cool."

The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it— like his mind was yelling in an empty room, only getting a garbled echo back.

She flipped to the correct page and started reading. "The Peryton."

"Yes."

"The Peryton has the head, forelegs, neck, legs and antlers of a stag, combined with the hind legs, plumage and wings a large bird."

The picture showed a painting of the described creature— a painfully familiar shape. He had... dreamed, of this creature. He was sure.

"Perytons were originally endemic to Atlantis." Lorelei paused her reading a second. "I looked it up in the dictionary earlier. It means it's a species that only lives in one place— When Atlantis was sunk, a few Perytons managed to escape by flying away."

That... didn't sound quite right. There was like radio noise filling his senses, but this didn't fit the cacophony. This wasn't what he was once used to hearing, not what it was supposed to mean, or at least not all that—

Ah, but it was a human book. Just a random human book that was going to be full of fiction anyway. Aeon remembered he was supposed to breathe air, and took an inspiration.

"A Peryton's shadow has a human shape, but it will cast its own shadow once it has... killed someone... Oh. I forgot that part." Lorelei cleared her throat. "Sorry. That's not too violent for you, is it?"

Aeon took a second to reply, his mind lagging from the buzzing in his ears. "Ah, no, no, it's fine."

"You look a little pale... Are you alright?" Lorelei set a hand on Aeon's forehead. "I don't think you have a fever..?"

He jolted away from her hand, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I'm fine."

"...do you want to stop reading the book?"

"No." His mind was calming down a little. "Um..." Maybe..? "Did you see a big wolf in the book?"

"A big wolf?"

"Yes. A very big, chained up wolf."

Lorelei hmmed and flipped back to the index. "I think so..?" She found whatever name she was looking for and flipped to that page. "Like this wolf?"

The page of the wolf in question depicted an artistic rendition of an otherwise normal-looking canine, except for the fact that it was represented among trees and mountains— which it dwarfed. A shiny rope was looped around its body, once, twice, and the wolf was howling, as if it were enraged.

The name rang in his mind, reverberating over and over, like a chorus of desynchronized knells, a discordant shriek not quite able to attach itself to a meaning.

Fenrir. Fenrir. Fenrir.

...he couldn't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying No Future for years— really have been wanting to write at least ONE thing.  
> It has been done. It might happen again.  
> WHO KNOWS.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
